SUMMARY The Center for Brain Recovery and Repair (Center) is focused on addressing the need for interventions that target brain recovery mechanisms and improve cognitive and motor deficits for brain injury survivors, especially approaches that can be applied in the months and years following the event. There is an increasing understanding that the path to the discovery of new therapies for neurological disorders needs a multidisciplinary, translational approach that integrates both clinical and preclinical research. For that reason the Center for Brain Recovery and Repair includes core resources to support both clinical and preclinical investigators, and the overall philosophy of both Clinical Core and Preclinical Core is to focus on linking preclinical research efforts with clinical interventions. The overall goal of the Alteration and Renovation plan is to transform space committed by the UNM HSC into effective core facilities for both of the scientific cores, as well as providing upgraded facilities for a centralized Administrative Core. These renovations are necessary for the proper functioning of the individual cores themselves and to promote integration of clinical and preclinical research. For the Preclinical Core, this will include renovation of currently unsuitable space for animal behavioral work, by the subdivision of rooms and essential upgrades of heating and ventilation systems to this space. For the Clinical Core, space committed to the Center will be renovated to optimize the collection and integration of clinical data and training in research techniques. This will include essential modifications for subject privacy, and renovation to make testing and intervention rooms appropriate for the range of clinical studies anticipated as the Center for develops. The expected outcome of this Alteration and Renovation plan will be fully-functioning core facilities within the heart of the neuroscience research community at Domenici Hall that are optimized to support sophisticated clinical and preclinical research. This will have a significant and long-lasting impact, as it will enhance multidisciplinary research capabilities that propel research programs of Junior PIs towards independent extramural funding and increase collaborations within UNM, and across the state of New Mexico and other IDeA states.